Copy Pastas
Chunz rose tremulously to her feet and bravely defied him. 'I will not let you have the baby. She is entrusted to me.' Omar swore viciously. Jayne swiftly stepped forward, holding out her arms. 'Give Anya to me, Chunz,' she commanded, then, more softly, 'You have more than fulfilled your responsibility as a caring mother. ' Future Young Patient Demand for Primary Revision and JointReplacementFuture Young Patient Demand for Primary Revision and Joint Replacement ' I would be more than willing to wager I’ve eaten more grilled cheeses in my 21 years than any of you had in your entire lives. I have one almost everyday and sometimes more than just one sandwich. Want to personalize your grilled cheese? Use a mix of different cheeses or use sourdough or french bread. But if you want to add some pulled pork and take a picture of it, make your own subreddit entitled “melts” because that is not a fucking grilled cheese. ' What a kill Chaun! I must say, when I first started watching you, I came for the cute face. But over time viewing you and your gameplay, it has come to my attention that you are incredibly skilled. That is why I pray every night for the skills that you possess to make me an MLG like you. ' @chunz i understand you have a new duo partner named slade its ok bc i suck at fortnite and don't know how to play so i dont blame you also im really bad at video games and slade is really good so you should duo with him because he is better than me ' Does the shower orange taste better? Geoff: "Yes, absolutely. I ate half the orange in the shower and finished the other half outside the stall. There was a discernible difference." Scott: "For me, the smell was more intense. The taste wasn't terribly different.” Fingers digging into the pliable, pockmarked flesh, I began to peel back layers of skin, letting them fall to the floor. The smell of citrus entwined with the steam as I began to eat away at the tart fruit, the juices spilling out over my hands and disappearing into the oncoming current. By the time the last crescent had disappeared into my lips, the residue was all but gone, the usual unpleasant stickiness forgotten down the drain ' Yo soy apenas comienzo aprender español. Quiero ser un missionero en Mexico algun dia. O si no en Mexico, un español habla de pais. Tengo un profundo amor por el pueblo español, y yo he tenido a una edad temprana. Espero que mi sueno se realice. Dios mediante. ' @Chunz just a heads up... the final boss in this game is George R.R Martin, ill let you know if i uncover anything else ' @chunz fallout 5 comes out next week, do you think you're gonna get it? not many people know this but the fallout games are actually made by bethesda. bethesda also has made a game called skyrim. i think it'd be cool if you gave fallout 5 a try ' This isn't a copypasta, I just need to seriously discuss something, the mods need to understand that retroactive enforcement of rules is not good modding. If the streamer asks a user to stop, and they stop, then you shouldn't time them out retroactively. If the chat is getting out of hand, then you time out new copypasta posters, not the old ones. And if you're gonna time people out, 30s is fine, 5 minutes is overkill and lame. ' @Chunz yo do you start salivating when the music starts playing? just wonderin bro love the stream ' @Chunz Have you tried Stoffers Mac and cheese? It's a frozen kind, but holy fuck, it's amazeballs!!! I fucking love Mac and cheese, all kinds, Velveeta, Kraft, Annie's, homemade, baked. Whatever, if it's Mac and cheese, I'll eat the fuck out of it, but stoffers has become a staple in my freezer. So fucking creamy and delicious!! I noticed the other day they had a new white mac, and holy hell, it's delicious too!! ' So it's a funny story. One time I was on the bus and @Chunz sat down next to me. He started talking about his belief in particle physics. It was great. He left his science journal next to me. It had his phone number, so I decided to call it. He gave me a high five for that. Never felt so accepted. Thanks @Chunz ' @chunz Geeze o peetes, can you please yell TIMBER when youre chopping those trees down? youre gonna get someone hurt, or worse, killed. i cant believe i am seeing such blatant disregard for safety from such an experienced wood handler. please be more careful. get chunzy with it. ' Will Eating Mac And Cheese https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSJiKPcbUSU ' @Chunz yo i know u usually have shotgun on 1 and rifle on 2. i think you should move your scar to your 2 key and your pistol to your 1 key, bc in this scenario i think your pistol would be like your shotgun. it's no big deal either way, just something i noticed and wanted to bring attention to it ' good job will. amazingly done. love you bb. I really want your children. Where is your father? I have herpes but I hope that doesn't matter to you. Will is my spirit animal. My soulmate. Marry me, Will. ' I'm gonna start handing out 60,000 second bans if this bullshit copypasta continues. Who wants to be made an example of? ' This isn't a copypasta, I just need to seriously discuss something, the mods need to understand that retroactive enforcement of rules is not good modding. If the streamer asks a user to stop, and they stop, then you shouldn't time them out retroactively. If the chat is getting out of hand, then you time out new copypasta posters, not the old ones. And if you're gonna time people out, 30s is fine, 5 minutes is overkill and lame. ' Next time you decide to lie and say your not wearing clothes in a chat of a bunch of people you should probably make sure your wife is asleep, or at least not watching the same stream as you since you left her alone when she needs you the most. ' @Chunz Drone technology is amazing, and the prices are dropping. I bought one for $400 and could not believe it was legal because of what it could do (i.e. fly a mile away out of sight and transmit real time video back, plus go so high you cant see it, and do 30-40 mph). Took 4k video too... the stability on them are amazing... looks like hollywood movie shots ' Does anyone even know how to play dominoes correctly? It seems like all you do is set them up to knock them down. Some crazy shit going on with dominoes ' @chunz my cat straight up adopted ME. i work in a screemprinting warehouse, and she started following me around for 2 weeks, always patiently waited for me. never begged for food, just wanted love. i finally got paid, took her to the vet, and shes been with me on every road trip ever since. ' I'm a hunter who recently came to grips with the FACT that hunting is murder. I still love to hunt, but I cannot bear the thought of killing one more animal for sport. That's why I play theHunter: Call of the Wild on Steam! You have all of the realism of hunting, without even having to leave your house! And the best part is, you don't even need a license! ' You ever think about the term balls dropping? Like your testicles were inside of your body and not your scrotum at one point in your life? But I swear I must've totally missed the point that they descended and graced me with a 2 pound sack of baby making fluid under my bratwurst ' (with great enthusiasm) "WHAT THE HELL ! THANK YOU SO... DAMN... MUCH FOR THE 10,000 BITS! I WANNA SEE SOME GAHDAMN DINGERS, DONGERS, ABCS, 123'S, COPY PASTAS, MEMES, ANYTHING YOU WANT FOR OUR GOOD FRIEND . HUGE SUPPORTER OF THE STREAM AND A GREAT GUY. (Hand gesturing and nodding at the camera) ' I was really happy when I read in the newspaper about you saving that poor kitten from a tree. It breaks my heart to think an evil crow would just stick a kitten on the highest branch of a sycamore and crow it's crowy call like that. You're a true hero and a patriot. This is straight from the Chunz Wiki: 4 for 4 was never actually a copypasta, but instead was a set of phrases commonly said by rept4rr, AKA Will, referencing a new deal by the fast food chain known as Wendy's in which you could buy 4 items from their menu for just $4. Will's disbelief at such a deal would sometimes cause him to subconsciously advertise for Wendy's whenever he saw fit. So I just got done with a run, decided to do some push-ups. I know there are terrible things in GA so I'm paranoid to do anything outside. I fucking put my hands down onto the grass and knock out about 10,000 of those bad boys. Low and behold, on my last 100 I realize that I had set my right hand in a fucking fire ants nest. I wish this was a pasta but my hand is burning like a mother lover. GET ME OUT OF THIS STATE AHHHHHH. ＨＥＬＬＯ ＡＭ ４８ ＹＥＡＲ ＭＡＮ ＦＲＯＭ ＳＯＭＡＬＩＡ． ＳＯＲＲＹ ＦＯＲ ＢＡＤ ＥＮＧＬＡＮＤ． Ｉ ＳＥＬＬＥＤ ＭＹ ＷＩＦＥ ＦＯＲ ＩＮＴＥＲＮＥＴ ＣＯＮＮＥＣＴＩＯＮ ＦＯＲ ＰＬＡＹ ＂ｈｅａｒｔｈ ｓｔｏｎｅ＂ ＡＮＤ Ｉ ＷＡＮＴ ＴＯ ＢＥＣＯＭＥ ＴＨＥ ＧＯＯＤＥＳＴ ＰＬＡＹＥＲ ＬＩＫＥ ＹＯＵ Ｉ ＰＬＡＹ ＷＩＴＨ ４００ ＰＩＮＧ ＯＮ ＢＲＡＺＩＬ ＳＥＲＶＥＲ ＡＮＤ Ｉ ＡＭ ＲＡＮＫ ２３ ＡＬＲＥＡＤＹ ＰＬＳ ＮＯ ＣＯＰＹ ＰＡＳＴＥ ＭＹ ＳＴＯＲＹ I have perfect pitch �� and its definitely LAUREL �� It’s Laurel. I’ve been a practicing musician for 8 years, I can read in 3 different clefs, I can identify the smallest changes in pitches- my credibility is astounding. He’s saying LAUREL and then there’s a guy in the background saying “yerry” in a whispering tone. Hi How things r going I've seen your Chunz twitch channel. pretty good impression, nice job!